<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les petites histoires des équipes SG by Felicia_Vardya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548381">Les petites histoires des équipes SG</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya'>Felicia_Vardya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les petites histoires de [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Canon, Chloé Armstrong Being a Bitch, Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles et autres texte cours sur Stargate (Universe, SG1 &amp; Atlantis), le tout basé sur des défis. Multiship (principalement du Nick/Matt). Crossover avec Torchwood pour un drabble. Aucun des textes n'a de lien avec les autres, sauf mention contraire dans les notes ou le résumé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, Gloria Rush/Nicholas Rush, Jack O'Neill &amp; Skaara, Nicholas Rush/Everett Young, Nicholas Rush/Matthew Scott, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Tamara "TJ" Johansen/Nicholas Rush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les petites histoires de [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petite discussion entre TJ et Everett.<br/>Lié à un OS que je vais publié plus tard "Quand la culpabilité révèle les sentiments".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everett berçait sa fille, installé dans le mess en compagnie de TJ. Pourtant, même s'il discutait avec la mère de sa fille, le regard du colonel s'égarait un peu trop souvent en direction de Nicholas Rush. Le scientifique était un peu plus loin, seul à une table.<br/><br/>« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »<br/><br/>Everett cligna des yeux et regarda TJ surpris, ça, il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu.<br/><br/>« Quoi ? »<br/><br/>« Le Docteur Rush. » Dit TJ en haussa un sourcil. « Tu le regarde tout le temps, et je sais que ça n'est pas pour le surveiller, alors ? »<br/><br/>« Je… non ! »<br/><br/>La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, c'était pas gagner si Everett ne voulait pas s'avouer la vérité. Surtout que Rush était aussi aveugle qu'Everett, pas un pour rattraper l'autre.<br/><br/>« Je ne te crois pas. » Dit-elle en récupérant Carmen des bras d'Everett. « Ça se voit à ta façon de le regarder. »<br/><br/>« TJ... »<br/><br/>Elle lui sourit.<br/><br/>« Je ne vais pas te faire une crise de jalousie, si ça peut te rassurer. Tu devrais aller lui parler ! »<br/><br/>Le colonel se renfrogna, et ne répondit pas. Ce qui fit sourire un peu plus TJ, au moins, ça allait le faire réfléchir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :<br/>Prompt du 16/06/2020 : "Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?" [Prompt par millier]<br/>Prompt 50 : "Je ne te crois pas"  [Prompt par millier]<br/>257. Solo / Seul [Si tu l'oses]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jack Harkness sur le Destinée [Crossover]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petit Drabble où Jack se retrouve sur le Destinée. Va être transformé en fic à chapitre un jour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un flash et un bruit de chute obligea Everett à s'écarter de Nick pour voir ce qui se passait, c'était difficile pour eux de trouver un coin tranquille, à part leurs quartiers, où s'embrasser dans le Destinée.<br/><br/>« Jamais tranquille. » Grommela Everett. Quand c'était pas quelqu'un qui les appelait, c'était autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser son amant tranquillement, non.<br/><br/>Ils purent voir un homme, vêtu d'un long manteau, se relever. L'homme jura et sembla pianoter sur son bracelet, avant de jurer à nouveau.<br/><br/>« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Everett en approchant, Nick sur les talons.<br/><br/>« Capitaine Jack Harkness, enchanté. » Répondit l'homme en leur souriant d'un air charmeur. « Et vous êtes ? »<br/><br/>« Colonel Everett Young. » Il attrapa la main de Nick pour le tirer près de lui, observant un peu méfiant le « capitaine ».<br/><br/>« Docteur Nicholas Rush. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :<br/>faire arriver Jack Harkness sur le Destinée [Cap ou pas cap]<br/>Vingt deuxième Baiser : Un baiser interrompu [Le défi des baisers]<br/>Couple du 06/07/2020 : Everett Young/Nicholas Rush [Couple du jour]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Petite discussion au mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Après que Chloé ait quitter Matt, ce dernier se rapproche de Nicholas Rush, à force de passer du temps avec les scientifiques pour râler en compagnie d'Eli. Leur relation change du tout au tout un soir, et une explication au mess s'impose.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille tout en se rendant au mess, honnêtement, il avait encore du mal à y croire. D'accord, sa relation avec Matthew avait évoluer après que Chloé ait quitté le jeune militaire, parce que Matt était venu passé beaucoup de temps avec l'équipe scientifique (et râler par rapport au comportement de Chloé en compagnie d'Eli qui avait réalisé que Chloé n'était pas aussi gentille qu'il le croyait). Mais ce baiser, la veille, quand Matt l'avait laisser devant ses quartiers avait surpris Nick. Le pire c'est que Matt était partit comme un voleur. Et il ne l'avait pas croisé de la journée.<br/><br/>Lorsqu'il vit Matthew assit seul à une table il le rejoignit après avoir prit son repas. Le jeune militaire n'allait pas lui échapper.<br/><br/>« On doit parler. » Dit Nick une fois près du jeune homme, ce dernier le regarda en ayant presque l'air d'un animal prit au piège.<br/><br/>« Euh... je... »<br/><br/>« On doit parler, Matthew. » Répéta le scientifique.<br/><br/>Le jeune homme déglutit et hocha la tête.<br/><br/>« A propos d'hier... » Commença Nick après s'être assit.<br/><br/>« Je suis désolé ! » Le coupa Matt, il avait tout fait pour éviter le scientifique toute la journée pour éviter de devoir parler de ce baiser. D'accord, Nicholas ne l'avait pas repousser, ni rien, mais il l'avait peut-être trop prit par surprise et... « Je n'ai pas réfléchit. Vraiment je suis désolé... je... »<br/><br/>« Ne t'excuses pas, j'ai apprécié. »<br/><br/>« Vraiment ? » Souffla Matt en rougissant.<br/><br/>Nick n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Chloé venait d'arrivé près d'eux, sans gêne, alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler.<br/><br/>« Matt je croyais qu'on mangeait ensemble. »<br/><br/>Le militaire fronça les sourcils et il allait tourner la tête vers elle, mais son regard accrocha celui du scientifique, il semblait un peu résigné. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il suive Chloé. Franchement, comme s'il le ferait, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Son amour pour elle était mort depuis un moment.<br/><br/>« Désolé Chloé, tu t'es fait des idées. » Dit-il, sans lâcher le scientifique du regard. « C'est pas parce qu'on a parler un peu que j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi. »<br/><br/>« Mais... »<br/><br/>« Nous étions en train de parler, le docteur Rush et moi. » La coupa-t-il.<br/><br/>« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Nick au jeune homme après le départ de la jeune femme.<br/><br/>« Oui. »<br/><br/>« Tu as conscience que je ne suis pas facile à vivre, et que j'ai passé l'âge des amourettes ou des aventures de quelques... »<br/><br/>Matt se pencha par dessus la table et lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Devant tout le monde.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :<br/>Drabble Tag 321. Couple : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott. Contrainte : Matthew partage un repas avec Nicholas. [Drabble tag]<br/>Nicholas Rush/Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]<br/>Prompt 115 : « On doit parler. » [Prompt par millier]<br/>Trente quatrième baiser : Un baiser pour faire taire [Le défi des baisers]<br/>écrire sur un homme [Qui est-ce]<br/>Situation 210 : Un personnage A dévoile sa relation avec le personnage B en l'embrassant en public [1001 situation]<br/>509. Amour [Si tu l'oses]</p><p> </p><p>Ce drabble aura une suite. Un jour.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cauchemars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suite de l'OS : "Conversation autour d'un alambic".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick s'agitait un peu dans son sommeil, plongé dans un de ses cauchemars récurrent dans lesquels se côtoyaient les Nakaïs et l'Alliance Luxienne. Il finit par se réveiller en sursaut, réveillant Everett par la même occasion.<br/><br/>« Nick ? »<br/><br/>Le scientifique s'assit sur le lit, tremblant, le souffle court.<br/><br/>« Je... désolé. » Souffla-t-il. Désolé de quoi exactement ? Nick ne le savait pas lui-même. Probablement de l'avoir réveillé à cause de son cauchemar.<br/><br/>« Ça n'est rien. » Répondit Everett en tirant Nick vers lui, il l'obligea à se recoucher en le gardant dans ses bras. Le militaire ne dit rien, il préférait laisser Nick parler s'il voulait le faire. Nick se laissa faire, se calant confortablement contre son amant, il resta cependant silencieux. Il savait qu'Everett n'allait pas le forcer à parler de ses cauchemars. Le militaire n'avait pas besoin de phrases toute faite, sa présence le rassurait et lui faisait oublié pour quelques minutes au moins ses cauchemars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :<br/>Couple du 06/07/2020 : Everett Young/Nicholas Rush [Couple du jour]<br/>Drabble Tag 303 - Nicholas Rush/Everett Young - Contrainte : Ils ne doivent pas se disputer [Drabble tag]<br/>Situation 183 : Un personnage A fait un cauchemar et un personnage B le rassure [1001 situations]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pré-série, Nick observe Gloria et la demande en mariage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ça faisait des semaines qu'il pensait a la demandé en mariage. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte il observait Gloria, blottie sur le fauteuil auprès de la cheminée, elle buvait une tasse de chocolat chaud, bien installée sous un plaid. Finalement, il se décida et rejoignit Gloria, Nick s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et Gloria leva les yeux des flammes dans la cheminée pour le regarder, elle lui sourit.<br/><br/>« Ça fait des semaines que je pense à quelque chose. » Commença Nick en jouant avec la bague qu'il gardait dans sa poche.<br/><br/>« À quoi ? » Demanda Gloria.<br/><br/>« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Demanda-t-il, les doigts serrer sur la bague, il appréhendait la réponse.<br/><br/>Gloria le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis, elle posa sa tasse.<br/><br/>« Bien sûr Nick, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. » Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :<br/>Nicholas Rush / Gloria Rush (demande en mariage) [Foire aux couples]<br/>Prompt du 11/07/2020 : "Veux-tu m'épouser ?" [Prompt du jour]<br/>Cinquante sixième baiser : Un baiser après une demande en mariage [Le défi des baisers]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Après une dispute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Une dispute, un mot de trop. Et Nick rejoint Matt pour s'excuser à sa façon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Situation : un câlin après une dispute (atelier de MissAmande)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils s'étaient disputer. Matt avait déjà vu Nick et le colonel Young s'engueuler, parce que ces deux là avaient du mal à communiquer autrement entre eux, allez savoir pourquoi. Mais il ne s'était encore jamais disputer avec le scientifique. D'accord, parfois Nick râlait parce qu'il avait du mal à suivre quand il partait dans une explication sur une chose ou l'autre, mais là… Matt souffla et rentra dans ses quartiers, il avait préféré s'en aller, avant d'envenimé les choses, et de manqué de dévoilé sa relation avec Nick. L'autre homme voulait garder ça secret. Mouais, garder un tel secret sur ce vaisseau alors qu'ils se côtoyaient tous en permanence. Mais Matt l'acceptait. Ça n'avait pas été facile entre eux, mais ils avaient réussi à avoir une relation stable malgré tout. Mais là... d'accord il avait peut-être été un peu stupide avec ses questions, mais est-ce que Nick avait besoin de le lui faire remarquer comme il l'avait fait ?<br/><br/>La porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit sur le scientifique, Matt le fixa pendant quelques secondes en croisant les bras.<br/><br/>« Tu es encore venu me dire à quel point je suis stupide ? » Demanda-t-il presque agressivement.<br/><br/>« Non. »<br/><br/>« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »<br/><br/>Nick ne répondit pas immédiatement, il verrouilla la porte des quartiers et s'approcha de Matt, venant l'enlacer, le jeune homme resta tendu un instant avant de fondre dans l'étreinte en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du plus vieux.<br/><br/>« Toi. » Répondit finalement le scientifique avant de l'embrasser, c'était un peu comme s'il voulait s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, et Matt répondit au baiser, s'accrochant presque désespérément au scientifique.<br/><br/>« Je ne vais pas te quitter. » Dit Nick. « Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »<br/><br/>« Hm hm... » Répondit juste Matt le visage enfouit contre son cou. « Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :<br/>Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]<br/>Matthew Scott/Nicholas Rush [Couple du jour]<br/>Secret [Mot du jour]<br/>"Tu es encore venu me dire à quel point je suis stupide ?" "Non. " "Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" "Toi." [Prompt du jour]<br/>"Je t'aime." [Prompt par millier]<br/>Situation 13 : Un personnage A sort avec un personnage B qui ne veut pas officialiser les choses [1001 situations]<br/>Défi couple 229 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (après une dispute Nick va s'excuser) [Foire aux couples]<br/>Cent quatre vingt troisième baiser : Un baiser après une dispute [Le défi des baisers]<br/>Écrire sur un homme [Qui est-ce]<br/>écrire sur un personnage dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ne trouvant pas Nicholas dans ses quartiers, ni dans ceux du scientifique, Everett le cherche pour l'obliger a venir dormir.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everett fronça les sourcils en découvrant que ses quartiers étaient vides. Nicholas avait pourtant quitter le mess bien plus tôt dans la soirée, et il s'était dit que le scientifique était partit dormir. Mais visiblement non, puisqu'il n'était pas là. Soufflant le militaire ressortit de ses quartiers, et décida quand même d'aller voir si Nick n'était pas retourner dans ses quartiers. Ils avaient beau être ensemble et passer pratiquement toutes leurs nuits ensembles, ils ne dormaient pas toujours dans les même quartiers. Parfois c'était dans les siens, parfois dans ceux de Nick.<br/><br/>Le militaire trouva les quartiers du scientifique vide. Everett se pinça l'arête du nez, Nicholas allait l'entendre s'il était encore en train de travailler. Il ne dormait pas assez. Et ça, tout le monde l'avait remarquer. Même Matthew s'était légèrement inquiéter de voir que Nick semblait fatigué.<br/><br/>Everett se dirigea vers la salle où travaillait Nick en général. Il entendit vaguement des voix en arrivant à proximité. Il ne comprit pas ce que disait Eli, par contre la réponse de Nick, il l'entendit.<br/><br/>« Je ne sais pas... » Entendit Everret. « Je veux dire... si j'aime ce crétin, je suis un crétin aussi, non ? »<br/><br/>Il entendit ensuite Eli rire.<br/><br/>« Le colonel n'est pas si <em>crétin</em> que ça docteur Rush. Et ça ne fait pas de vous un crétin. »<br/><br/>Everett leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la pièce en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Eli qui avait pâlit en le voyant.<br/><br/>« Par contre ce qui fait de toi un crétin, Nicholas Rush, c'est le manque de sommeil. » Lança le militaire en s'approchant du scientifique. « Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir dormir. »<br/><br/>« J'ai encore du travail. » Protesta Nick.<br/><br/>« Ton travail ne va pas s'envoler. »<br/><br/>Nick tenta bien de résister et de protester, mais, Everett le força à le suivre. Finalement, Nick cessa de résister, oui, il était fatiguer.<br/><br/>A peu près une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le lit du militaire, ce dernier embrassa Nick avant d'éteindre les lumières. Nick ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, bercer par la respiration de son amant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :<br/>Everett Young [La semaine des personnages]<br/>Je ne sais pas 4 : "Je ne sais pas... je veux dire... si j'aime ce crétin, je suis un crétin aussi, non ?" [Je ne sais pas]<br/>Défi couple 193 : Everett Young/ Nicolas Rush (Everett doit obliger Nicolas à dormir) [Foire aux couples]<br/>écrire un scène Nick/Everett où ils sont cute et ils se tapent pas dessus [Cap ou pas cap]<br/>Cent vingt cinquième baiser : Un baiser du soir [Le défi des baisers]<br/>Couple du 06/07/2020 : Everett Young/Nicholas Rush [Couple du jour]<br/>Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom du jour]<br/>Drabble Tag 303 : Couple : Rush / Young Contrainte : ils ne doivent pas se disputer [Drabble Tag]<br/>Mot du 05/08/2020 : Dormir [Mot du jour]<br/>écrire sur Nicholas Rush [Qui est-ce]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Abydos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Et si Jack aussi était rester sur Abydos ?<br/>Gage de Sarah :eyes:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Voilà</em>, songea-t-il en regardant le vortex se fermer, <em>c’est finit. Je ne retournerai jamais sur Terre.<br/>
<br/>
</em>Si on lui avait dit, quelques mois plus tôt, qu’il serait sur une autre planète il n’y aurait certainement pas cru. Pourtant, il y était.<br/>
<br/>
Le regard de Jack accrocha le regard de Daniel. Il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à l’abandonné. C’était juste, qu’au fond, il n’avait eu aucune envie de rentrer sur Terre. Rien ne le retenait après tout, sa vie avait été foutue en l’air quand son fils était mort. Il venait de divorcé. Rien ne le retenait sur Terre.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Les jours étaient passés lentement. Puis, ce furent les semaines, et les mois. Jack avait finit par s’y faire, à cette vie. Il avait finit par se faire à l’idée qu’il ne pourrait plus aller pêcher, ni regarder les Simpson. Daniel l’avait très souvent entendu ronchonner à ce sujet pendant les premiers mois. Jusqu’au jour où l’archéologue avait craqué et fait taire Jack d’une façon plutôt agréable en l'embrassant.<br/>
<br/>
Honnêtement, Jack ne s’y était pas attendu. Et Daniel n’avait, pour une fois, par réfléchi aux conséquences. Mais ça avait été bénéfique. Une fois la gêne et les quelques réticences de Jack passées, parce qu’il avait eu un peu de mal a accepter ça. Heureusement, les Abydosiens n’y voyaient aucun problème, ce qui avait aider Jack.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jack avait l’habitude de se levé tôt le matin, il profitait du calme régnant sur le campement à l’aube pour regarder le lever du soleil. Et Daniel lui avait demander la veille s’il pourraient le regarder ensemble.<br/>
<br/>
« Daniel. » Murmura le militaire, il était réveillé depuis quelques minutes, et il avait pu observer l’archéologue dormir. Dans son sommeil, Daniel semblait plus jeune qu’il ne l’était. « Je croyais que tu voulais venir voir le lever du soleil. »<br/>
<br/>
Ces quelques mots réveillèrent le jeune homme qui se redressa et le fixa d’un air ensommeillé.<br/>
<br/>
Finalement levé tout les deux, ils sortirent de la tente, Jack entourant les épaules de son compagnon d’un bras, le gardant contre lui. Devant eux se trouvaient l’immensité du désert d’Abydos, le vent atténuait la chaleur de ce matin tranquille et les dunes changeaient doucement sous l’effet dudit vent. Le ciel prenait peu à peu une couleur rosée, qui fut rapidement suivie par le jaune de l’aurore.<br/>
<br/>
« Jack ! Daniel ! »<br/>
<br/>
Jack eut un sourire quand Skaara arriva près d’eux, et il l’attira près de lui de son bras libre. Voilà, comme ça c’était parfait. Daniel d’un côté, qui baillait à s’en décrocher la mâchoire -et Jack ne se sentait absolument pas désolé de l’avoir sortit du sommeil- et Skaara de l’autre, ce garçon grâce à qui Jack avait réussi à commencer à faire le deuil de son fils.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :</b><br/>Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°85 - Ecrire une scène pré-canon [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]<br/>Célébrité du 12/11/2020 : Richard Dean Anderson [Célébrité du jour]<br/>Jack O'Neill (Stargate SG1) [La semaine des personnages]<br/>Daniel Jackson x Jack O’Neill (SG-1) [La semaine des couples]<br/>écrire un Daniel x Jack où Jack serait resté sur la planète (Abydos) avec Daniel [Cap ou pas cap]<br/>Fandom du 22/09/2020 au 29/09/2020 : Stargate [Fandom de la semaine]<br/>Personnage 117 : Daniel Jackson [Foire aux personnages]<br/>Défi couple 409 : Jack O'Neill / Daniel Jackson [Foire aux couples]<br/>Prénom 33 : Jack [Le défi des prénoms]<br/>écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par D [Qui est-ce]<br/>Lieu du 26/09/2020 : en dehors de la planète Terre [Lieu du jour]<br/>Première phrase 54 : "Voilà." (Antigone, Jean Anouilh) [La fin et le début]<br/>écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par J [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]<br/>Blessure 1 : Le deuil [La blessure de votre personnage]<br/>Foire aux duos 113 : Jack O'Neill &amp; Skaara [Foire aux duos]<br/>Mot du 26/05/2020 : Soleil [Mot du jour]<br/>Couleur du 17/10/2020 : Jaune [Couleur du jour]<br/>Mignonnerie du 04/09/2020 : A et B se sont levés aux aurores pour pouvoir assister au lever de soleil. [Mignonnerie du jour]<br/>ACTION 231 : Regarder le lever du soleil [Foire aux folles actions]<br/>Trente quatrième baiser : Un baiser pour faire taire [Le défi des baisers]<br/>Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]<br/>245. Tôt le matin / Au petit matin [Si tu l'oses]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dans la baie d'observation [Nick/TJ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand elle avait découvert qu’elle était enceinte, TJ avait un peu -voire beaucoup- paniquer. Everett et elle n’étaient plus ensemble, et avec le temps, elle s’était rendue comptes qu’elle n’avait pas été réellement amoureuse de lui, plutôt une grande affection. Elle savait qu’il accepterait l’enfant, bien sûr, il était trop gentil pour ne pas l’accepter. Et pour ne pas vouloir s’en occuper. Mais TJ ne s’était pas sentie prête. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête. Mais elle avait du soutient et de l’aide. Une aide à laquelle elle ne s’était pas attendue soit-dit en passant.<br/><br/>La première fois qu’elle avait retrouver le docteur Rush dans la baie d’observation du Destinée, elle avait été surprise. Ils étaient en VSL à ce moment là, il n’y avait rien d’intéressant à voir, donc ils avaient discuter. Pendant des heures. Et cette discussion lui avait fait du bien, parler de tout et rien, un peu du vaisseau, un peu d’Eli, un peu d’elle, le docteur avait un peu parler de lui. Ça avait été agréable.<br/><br/>La deuxième fois, le Destinée était toujours en VSL, et ils avaient encore parler pendant des heures. Ça avait continuer comme ça plusieurs fois. La sixième fois, elle lui avait avouer qu’elle était enceinte et elle lui avait dit que le père était Everett. Et elle avait craqué. Elle s’était pratiquement effondrée dans les bras de Nick -elle avait finit par l’appeler comme ça à sa demande- en pleurs. Et il s’était contenter de la serrer contre lui. Quand elle s’était endormie à force de pleurer il l’avait gardée dans ses bras et l’avait laissée dormir.<br/><br/>Le lendemain elle s’était excusée longuement. Et Nick avait balayer ses excuses en disant que ça n’était pas grave, qu’elle avait le droit de craqué. Surtout dans sa situation. Il l’avait embrassée sur la tempe et lui avait sourit en lui promettant de l’aider. Et au fond, elle aurait du s’en douter, Nicholas Rush était gentil sous ses airs d’ours grognon.<br/><br/>Nick et elle avaient continuer de se voir, mais plus seulement dans la baie d’observation, ils se retrouvaient au mess et mangeaient ensemble sous les regards intrigués des autres. Mais ni lui, ni elle n’avait l’intention d’expliquer quoique ce soit à quelqu’un.<br/><br/>Elle avait finit par dire à Everett qu’elle était enceinte, et elle n’avait pas été surprise de voir qu’il avait été sous le choc. Puis, il l’avait serrée contre lui. Et lui avait demander ce dont elle avait besoin, avant de lui demander si Rush ne l’ennuyait pas trop. TJ lui avait dit qu’elle n’avait besoin que d’une chose, quelqu’un pour l’aider à tenir l’infirmerie. Et que Nick ne l’ennuyait pas, mais qu’elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était.<br/><br/>Installée dans la baie d’observation, à côté de Nick, TJ sourit en posant la tête sur l’épaule du scientifique. Elle n’avait pas envie de se poser de question, elle était bien en sa compagnie et elle supposait que c’était pareil pour lui, alors pas besoin de se poser de question. Il fallait juste laisser le temps faire. Et avancer au jour le jour, de toute façon, dans leur situation globale, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire autrement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :</b><br/>Lt Tamara Johansen x Dr Nicholas Rush (Stargate Universe) [La semaine des couples]<br/>Nicholas Rush/Tamara "TJ" Johansen [Ships farfelus]<br/>N comme Nicholas Rush (Stargate Universe) [Alphabet des personnages]<br/>Personnage du 16/10/2020 : Nicholas Rush [Personnage du jour]<br/>Personnage 180 : Tamara "TJ" Johansen [Foire aux personnages]<br/>Prénom 31 : Nicholas [Le défi des prénoms]<br/>Lieu du 06/09/2020 : Le Destinée (vaisseau spatial, Stargate Universe) [Lieu du jour]<br/>Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]<br/>Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]<br/>Scorpion : Nicholas Rush (Stargate) [Horoscope]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>